User blog:MyScorpion42/The Ideas for the Wiki 1
The plan for the Wiki The Wiki has to be divided into three sections: The Lore Section, the Data section, the Development section, the Fandom section. The lore section details everything in-universe. So companies and people described in object descriptions, for instance, will be situated in this section The data section will describe the architecture of the game. For instance, Bella Goth will have a page for her Pleasantview user and one for her Strangetown user, while she'll have a singular Lore page describing her lore across all her appearances. The development section will focus on the game as it was being developed. Interviews, real life people and companies and documents describing the development process will be covered here. The fandom section will span everything fan developed for the games: Modders themselves will also covered in this section, and mods as well. Fanmade development tools, too. Tutorials will be hosted on the wiki, concerning all types of modding, be it making floating houses or modding objects for the games. Working our way down The development section would seem the smartest place to start: It would have the fewest pages linking to it, it would make a good introduction to the subject of the wiki, and it would provide plenty of inspiration for future pages. Splitting up later Initially, we will create pages without a care for which section they belong to. Later, we will split them up into seperate pages and turn the originals into portals, or disambiguation pages. Sectioning If possible, sections of pages ripe for repeating on other pages can be turned into semi-templates. Wiki Architecture The wiki articles should be divided up after which people the contents might interest. #People buying seperate expansion packs: While a mostly dead group, the details are important enough to be documented and preserved. These people would be interested in the content offered by each expansion, the differences between them, overlaps and synergies - the idea would be an ability to evaluate whether they're worth the money. More of a gameplay oriented group, really #People looking for new designs: People who are interested in the new objects, floors, roofs etc. offered by each expansion. The contents of the game packs would have to be thoroughly documented to please them. #Coders: These are interested in the inner workings of the game, the files, the new types of features. What does each gamepack offer of new ways to manipulate the game? #Historians: To me, the least important group. Looking for info on the development of the game, the atmosphere surrounding it, it's legacy. These are the people who are looking for prose rather than tables. Other Tokens are objects stored in a Sim's Token Inventory. They are used to track Sims' states and unlocked abilities and items. Ideas Big Ideas IPA (International Phonetic Language) transcriptions of all dialogue and tv. Sheet Music and Tabs for all music, BPM and Versions. Analysis and critique of all art pieces in the games Page Ideas Page for the Sims 1 Music brought over, how it has been renamed and so forth Pages for different artistic styles and movements referenced in the game objects Questions Should Unique NPCs be renamed, given that some of them don't have an NPC type? Category:Blog posts